Fremder
by Tsumi
Summary: Zwei Fremde Personen treffen auf einander. Meine Muse hat mich mal wieder geknutschtz


Disclamer: Er gehört der Rowling zumindest das Character Desing..und sie gehört mir.. hätte es auch unter original laufen lassen können, nur wurde malwieder von einem sehr legga Bild von Snape, meinen sehr kranken gedanken und die Erinnerung an eine gewisse letzte Nacht dazu inspiriert.   
Wollte eigentlich nen Dribble schreiben, aber irgendwie isses wieder zu lang geworden..naja egal..isses halt n langer Dribbel o.O?? Hoffe es ist okay.. ich liebe schlechte rewwis.. die bauen mich immer so auf *heul*is eh schon so labil seid Weihnachten.-.-"  
((ja ich weiß der Titel is total banane (/kichertz/) aber mir isses egal))  
ja-mata Tsúmi.  
Fremder  
  
Was war daran schon falsch..ich meine er sah zwar nicht so toll aus wie die anderen Männer die ich bis jetzt hatte. Aber, ich weiß nicht...er hatte was an sich, was kein anderer hat.  
Vielleicht lag es einfach nur an seinen schwarzen Augen, an seiner Mimik oder einfach nur an seiner unantastbaren Ausstrahlung die mich in seinen Bann zog.  
Immerhin, keiner hat etwas gehört oder gesehen. Die einzigen die davon wissen sind wir zwei. Und dabei wird es wohl auch bleiben. Die Erinnerung daran wird verblassen und sich in meinem Gehirn festsetzen wie ein zu realer Traum.  
Zumindest werde ich die letzte Nacht vorerst nicht so schnell vergessen..  
Wie er mich auf dem Fest angesehen hat. Mich mit seinen Blicken durchbohrt hat, als könne er meine geheimsten Gedanken lesen.Ich konnte meinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm abwenden, auch wenn ich mit meinen Freunden und Bekannten sprach. Immer und immerwieder mußte ich zu ihm rübersehen. Wie er dort stand, kaum redete und immer wieder meine Blicke auffing. Es war schon sehr unheimlich, als er dann auf mich zukam, keinen Ton zu mir sagte, einfach meine Hand ergriff und mich in eine der dunklen Gassen führte.  
Er sah mir einfach nur tief in die Augen, während er mich gegen die kalte Wand drückte und mir sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Und als er mich küsste, welch süßer Traum. Noch nie in meinem ganzen Leben wurde ich so geküsst. So hart, und forsch, aber dennoch voller Extase und Leidenschaft. Ich wollte meine Arme um ihm schlingen, doch er packte sie mit einer seiner großen Hände, zog sie hoch und drückte sie voller Kraft gegen die Hauswand. Ich wußte genau das ich keine Angst zu haben brauchte, aber als ich das blitzen in seinen Augen sah, dieses sadistische blitzen, bekam ich sie doch schon ein wenig und versuchte meine Arme wieder zu befreien. Aber es half nichts, sein griff war viel zu fest.  
Er lächelte als er meinen befreiungs versuch merkte und fing an mit seiner anderen Hand meine Robe zu öffnen. Seine kalte und feste Hand strich über meinen Bauch, meine Hüfte, unter meinen Rock und dann zwischen meine Beine. Ich konnte in seinen Augen sehen was er wollte und das er 'es' sofort wollte. Und ich hatte überhaupt keine einwände. Mit einer schnellen bewegung befreite er mich von meinem störenden Wäschestück und fing wieder an so fies zu lächeln. Seine Hand verließ meinen Körper, aber ich konnte in dem Moment nicht sehen , geschweigeden hören was er tat. Alles in meinem Kopf rauschte.. ich hörte kaum noch die Musik die nur einige Meter weiter spielte, oder das ganze gerede der Menschenmasse die ganz in unserer nähe waren und uns jeden augenblick erwischen könnten.   
Plötzlich spührte ich wie seine Hand meinen Oberschenkel packte, hochzog und somit platz für ihn schaffte.  
Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen drang er in mich ein. Ich mußte laut aufschreien, denn damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Er zog mein Bein höher und drückte es ein Stück gegen die Mauer um tiefer eindringen zu können.   
Ich wollte meine Augen schließen, um das alles zu genießen, aber ich konnte nicht...konnte nicht den Blick von ihm abwenden.   
Er fing an sich zu bewegen..und je schneller ich atmete, desto schneller bewegte er sich ohne dabei auch nur eine Miene zu verziehen.   
Sein griff um meine Handgelenke wurde immer fester und seine bewegung immer Gewaltvoller.. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Mein ganzer Körper fing an zu Zittern und ich schrie meine Erlösung einfach nur in die Nacht hinaus.  
Mein Körper sackte zusammen und ich rutschte zu Boden. Er hatte mich losgelassen, wann das war weiß ich nicht genau. Mein Kopf war leer gewesen. Als ob ich bei dem Schrei gleichzeitig auch noch meinen Verstand mit rausgeschriehen hätte.  
Als ich aufblickte sah ich nur noch das er schon am Straßenrand stand, sich noch einmal kurz umdreht und mich ansah. Ich versuchte zwar etwas zu sagen, aber er verneigte sich nur kurz und verschwand dann um die Hausecke.  
Zwar weiß ich nicht, wie lang ich auf dem Boden gesessen habe bis ich wieder zu Sinnen kam, aber es muß wohl einige Zeit gedauert haben.  
Ich frage mich seitdem, warum ich mitgegangen bin. Ich kannte ihn nicht und weiß selbst jetzt, nach all dem, immer noch nicht wer er ist. Aber eins steht fest, er ist die Person die mich Nachts in meinen Träumen besucht. Mir das gibt, was mein Herz und meine Seele verlangt.  
Mein Innerstes ausfüllt und mich zu dem macht was ich bin... zu der Person macht die ich sein soll...  
  
  
Ende  
  
Eigentlich kommen jetzt meine Typischen Widmungen an Tausende von Leuten ... aber diesmal wird es wirklich nur knapp ausgehen.  
  
Ich widme diese Fanfic meinem Ex-Freund Michellé,   
welchen ich sehr vermisse. 


End file.
